<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kurusu akira's guide to training your dog by etoilette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090601">kurusu akira's guide to training your dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette'>etoilette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Petplay, Post-Canon, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day #18: Petplay/Humiliation </p>
<p>It took a long time before Akechi — Goro, now — was willing to let Akira put a collar on him. He had gotten it specially engraved with Goro's name at one of the more expensive stores in Ginza, and he hopes that Goro preens every time he sees how handsome he looks in the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kurusu akira's guide to training your dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a long time before Akechi — Goro, now — was willing to let Akira put a collar on him. He had gotten it specially engraved with Goro's name at one of the more expensive stores in Ginza, and he hopes that Goro preens every time he sees how handsome he looks in the mirror.</p>
<p>When it came to buying things for Goro, there was no limit on how much money Akira was willing to spend. Not only was Goro fitted with the most comfortable and bedazzled collar that Akira could find, but the tail extending from the buttplug that Akira jammed up his ass is soft and plush. The first time Akira did this, he used something cheap from Akihabara, and poor Goro ended up with rashes all over the back of his legs.</p>
<p>"Goro," he whistles, "c'mere."</p>
<p>Goro had been curled up at the base of Akira's bed but he looks up immediately. He pants with delight and crawls towards Akira, who's still sitting on the couch, rattling a bag of dog treats.</p>
<p>"Sit," he commands.</p>
<p>Goro sits obediently.</p>
<p>"Down," he orders.</p>
<p>Goro lies down, never breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>"Speak." This is one of the more iffy commands, because Akira remembers the first few times he asked Goro to do this, he would say actual words rather than bark like he's supposed to. He had needed to discipline Goro until all Goro could muster were tired huffs and woofs.</p>
<p>But Goro simply barks, looking up with so much devotion that he thinks his tail would be wagging if it were real.</p>
<p>Akira reaches out and strokes Goro's silky hair, making sure he scratches behind the ear just the way Goro likes it. Goro croons low in his throat and nuzzles closer into Akira's palm, even licking at it.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy the water I set out for you earlier?" Akira asks.</p>
<p>Goro doesn't say anything, obviously. It's not as if dogs can understand human speech, and Akira laughs at his own foolishness. He gives Goro a final pat on the head and stands up, making his way to the corner of the attic that Goro claims as his.</p>
<p>It's not much — humble and modest for a dog as pampered and spoiled as Goro. Two bowls, one for water and one for food, are pushed against the wall. There is also a sheet for any accidents that may occur, and Goro's felt bed. When Akira woke up this morning, he filled up Goro's bowl until it was completely full, but now it's almost empty.</p>
<p>"Goro, you drank so much," Akira praises. He gestures Goro over and allows him to sit on the potty pad. He looks so adorable, staring up at him with pure fondness and simple-minded loyalty. Akira doesn't know how he got so lucky as to get a dog as perfect as Goro. "You must need to pee now, right?"</p>
<p>Goro doesn't say anything but he looks down.</p>
<p>"Goro, speak," Akira says. "Bark once for 'yes' and bark twice for 'no.'"</p>
<p>Dogs may not fully understand human speech, but Goro's always been a smart one. It took little time before they were able to work out a system for yes or no questions. Akira once saw a video on social media once of a dog that was able to communicate actual intelligent thought to its owner using a speech panel. Maybe he'll be able to teach Goro how to do that one day.</p>
<p>It takes a second before Goro barks softly, just one time. Goro leans back slightly on his haunches, squatting on the ground. He's shaking slightly, probably from how cold the attic space is, or from a sense of needless shame.</p>
<p>"It's not embarrassing," Akira soothes. He strokes Goro's side and he can feel the goosebumps appear on his skin. "It's okay. I've got you, Goro. Good boy."</p>
<p>When Goro lets go, it's immediately obvious thanks to the sudden scent of ammonia hitting Akira's nose. The liquid is absorbed by the pad, and the wet patch grows until every movement Goro makes sends a wet noise into the air. Goro's face flushes, but Akira kisses him on the top of his head, to make sure that Goro knows that he's here for him and nothing is embarrassing.</p>
<p>"Do you feel better now?" Akira asks. "Goro, speak."</p>
<p>Goro woofs quietly once, and Akira smiles.</p>
<p>"I'm going to remove your collar now. Would you like that?"</p>
<p>Goro's bark is, if possible, even softer this time. Akira takes his time to unclip the collar from the back of his neck, taking the last opportunity to hold Goro close to him, relishing in the warmth radiating off of the body in his arms. When he slips the collar away, Goro blinks up at him, and that dull red flares into vibrant crimson once more. The change is always so fast that Akira sometimes wonders just how present Goro is during these sessions. Immediately, Goro's brows furrow and he stands up, even though there's still wetness dripping down his thighs.</p>
<p>Akira asks, "Akechi, do you need a towel?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?" Akechi snaps back. He looks very cross, even though just seconds earlier, he had been practically purring with contentment under Akira's hand.</p>
<p>There's a bath towel on the bed, left there from earlier in the day. Akira grabs it and tosses it at Akechi, who catches it with one hand. <em>Fetch</em>, Akira's mind supplies to him sardonically, though he would never say it out loud when Akechi's here rather than Goro. He would probably get murdered. It's not as if Leblanc's knives are locked up, and even without the Metaverse, he's sure that Akechi knows a million and a half ways to perfectly hide a body.</p>
<p>Akira watches from the bed as Akechi wipes at himself fastidiously, even rubbing the towel on the backs of his thighs and his buttocks from where he must have gotten them wet from crouching on the puppy pad. His hand hits the butt plug and he tugs it out by the tail, dropping it onto the ground. It makes a sad <em>squelch</em> noise when it hits the drenched puppy pad.</p>
<p>"Can we not include this in the play anymore?" Akechi asks, sounding exasperated, as he toes at the wet patch "It's kind of gross."</p>
<p>"You like it," Akira insists, even though Akechi has never once said that. "It's not as if anyone other than me is gonna see. No big deal, right?"</p>
<p>"Right," Akechi mutters, a mutinous glare in his eyes. He says this sort of stuff now, but Akira's sure that the next time they do this and Akira orders him to pee again, Goro would go right ahead and do it.</p>
<p>He's not sure when the idea came up between them to roleplay a dog and an owner, of all things. He isn't even sure who was the one who came up with it first, whether it was Akechi's messed-up way of dealing with the trauma of his past with Shido, or Akira's equally messed-up way of working him through it. Every single time, Akechi treats it as if it's going to be the last time that he ever relinquishes his autonomy and control. Yet, he takes Akira up on every invitation, and on days Akira doesn't ask him, Akechi approaches him first.</p>
<p>Akechi dresses quickly, obviously not interested in sticking around now that the scene is over, and Akira stares up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He'll have to clean up the corner after Akechi leaves — Akechi almost never offers to help out — but he's feeling so tired that he'll probably just take a nap.</p>
<p>If <em>Akira</em> is tired, even though he didn't need to do anything except lead Akechi through with his words, he can't imagine how Akechi must feel.</p>
<p>"Here," Akechi says before Akira could suggest that Akechi rest a bit before leaving, and Akira feels a light weight on his lap. He looks down to see the piss-stained towel that Akechi borrowed earlier.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Akira says, picking it up between two fingers and tossing it back onto the ground.</p>
<p>Akechi continues staring at him, practically boring a hole into Akira's head, and there's a familiar twist to his lips, like he's biting back words he desperately wants to speak.</p>
<p>"Same time next week?" Akechi finally asks.</p>
<p>"Yep," Akira says.</p>
<p>Akechi nods, something like relief in his expression. "Good," he says, and he raises a hand as if to run it through his hair before he aborts the action with a grimace. He quickly shoves his hand back into his pocket, as if Akira didn't catch that movement. "Good," he repeats. "I can't wait until our next appointment."</p>
<p>Like their pet-play sessions are a fucking dentist appointment or something. But it's so <em>Akechi</em> that Akira can't help but laugh.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time I'll buy a leash and we can go on walks together," he suggests. "I don't think it's healthy for a dog your size to just stay cooped up inside all day."</p>
<p>It's one of the first times that Akira's ever called Akechi a dog outside of their scenes and he wonders how Akechi will react, if Akechi will be offended or not. But Akechi simply rolls his eyes and huffs.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure. Buy a frisbee while you're at it so we can play fetch."</p>
<p>"Har har," Akira laughs mockingly, even as he starts to do calculations in his head. He wonders if the store that engraved the A. on Akechi's briefcase would be interested in engraving that same A. on a plastic frisbee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>